The Clique: Lonely HARTs
by lemonkiwi
Summary: Massie and Derrick are still popuar.Cam has a huge suprise for Claire.Alicia likes a guy.Kristen likes the same one.Dylan is skinny. Oh, and single.
1. Prologue

**Massie Block: **Her and Derrington are still the "It Couple" of the moment, which means Massie is running out of Glossip Girl ah-lot faster.

**Alicia Rivera:** is 99 percent over Josh Hotz, and is after the ah-dorable new boy, Ben Montez.

**Dylan Marvil:** Skinny and single... and Josh is _sooo_ available...

**Kristen Gregory: **Met Ben first, he should be hers! But Alicia _is_ gorgeous...

**Claire Lyons:** Her and Cam are still lovebirds...or so they think...

_**A/N: **Don't worry, I'll update! Any ideas? I'm full of them, but suggestions might go a loonnggg way._

_Thankies! -lemonkiwi- _


	2. Boys, Bikes, and BCBG

**Chapter 1**

**SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 14, 6:53 PM**

Massie Block sat, perched on her purple bedspread. School was tomorrow, and she had to look her best. She always looked her best, but now that she was dating _the_ most popular guy at Briarwood School for Boys, she had to look even better, if that was actually possible. So far, she had decided on black, skinny Juicy Couture jeans, paired with open-toed red Marc Jacobs pumps. She paired it with a red Ella Moss peasant top and a long, black, beaded necklace. She knew the skinny jeans accentuated her long, elegant, as Nina Callas (Alicia's trashy cousin) once called, "limo legs". The red top went well with her deep, shiny brown hair.

Just next door, Claire Lyons sat at her computer, reading an ah-dorable email from her boyfriend, Cam. She as well needed something to wear. Now that her dad had an ah-mazing job, she could afford a LOT more clothes. Tomorrow she would wear a baby blue babydoll dress from BCBG over a white tee and dark wash jeans, with some baby blue flats, which she had really gotten from Target. Claire always pondered over whether she was Pretty Committee material-after all, she had only just started wearing designer clothes. Layne Abeley was her friend with whom she could let it all go. Something inside of her, some kind of humor and freedom was waiting to be let out… she didn't have to wear fancy clothes (all though, she liked too), she could laugh, and eat all the sugar she wanted too…. _Ah well,_ she thought,_ I waited too long. I've been in TPC for too long to let go…and besides, other than Massie, I've made three new close friends._

Kristen Gregory was biking home from soccer practice. She could feel the cool wind beating against her pedaling legs, which were wonderfully sore from kicking and running. She stopped at Brickview Apartments, the run-down apartments, compared to next-door's Montdor…Speaking of which, Kristen noticed a white truck unloading someone's belongings. She also saw a boy, her age, a _very_ cute boy, with messy, brown hair, with a blue Volcom tee and black cargo shorts. He was just _so_ HART-worthy…woah! Thinking about that guy made Kristen lose her balance, and she and her bike came toppling down. "OUCH!" she yelped, a little too loudly. That's what got the boy's attention….


	3. OMGs and Oak Trees

Chapter 2

September 15, 9:22

"Eh-ma-gawd! He helped you up? How like, _totally_ romantic is **that**?" Dylan Marvil, the daughter of famous talk show host Merri-Lee Marvil, squawked. The Pretty Committee, Massie Block, Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, and Dylan were discussing Kristen's meet with the ah-dorable new boy at the Starbucks kiosk at Octavian Country Day School.

"Soo, what's his name?"

"Ben." Kristen blushed slightly. "Ben Montez." Her cheeks went maroon. "And he is soooo HART-worthy!"

Alicia nervously pulled at the red flower pinned to her cropped, black, Ralph Lauren blazer. She absolutely _hated_ nawt being caught up on the latest gossip. "Being sick sucked," she murmured aloud.

"Nuh-uh! I lost 10 pounds, and look at me! I look amazing! Thank Gawd for the flu." Of course, Dylan was still obsessed with weight, even though she was stick-skinny.

Massie looked at her friends at wondered why Claire hadn't said anything. What was up with that? No one was lost in space while Massie Block was around. Everyone had to pay attention to her. "KUH-LAIRE!" she snapped. Claire's head jerked upward, sending her pumpkin spice frappucino all over the table. "Eh-ma-gawd, Kuh-laire, you are such a spazz! Let's go to the bathroom and clean it up." Massie was somewhat glad for the spill, it got her friends attention. Dylan and Kristen were fussing over their hair and Alicia was touching up on her flawless makeup, so they didn't notice the departure.

Once they got to the bathroom, Massie attacked. "Kuh-laire, what is up with you today?Are you an astronaut?"

Claire fumbled with her baby blue bracelet. "Huh?"

"Then why are you in space?"

Claire finally looked Massie straight in the eye.

"Fine… today is me and Cam's anniversary. One month."

--------------------------------

Alicia Rivera loved going on quiet walks in the park. No one knew, but she loved the peace and quiet of the atmosphere. She could be alone, not a beta, not Massie's beautiful friend, just her. She could write down her thoughts in her diary, which no one knew about. She could sit at her favorite spot by a large oak tree where…. Some one was already sitting.

That someone had enormous hazel eyes and messy brown hair… cute in a softer way than Josh… Josh. They had broken up! She was over him. She could crush, right?

"Um, excuse me. This is my tree spot." Had she really just said that?

"Really? I don't see a name tag. You can join me if you like."


	4. Gay, Not the Happy Way

Avendale Park

3:27 PM

Claire Lyons sat on a cold, wooden bench, humming quietly to herself. She was waiting for Cam, her ah-dorable boyfriend. It was their anniversary. She wore a new pink paisley strapless dress with a black leather belt. _Just wait 'til Cam sees me…_

"Claire?" Cameron Fisher stood, looking straight at her with a piercing green eye and a soft blue eye, which seemingly contradicted each other.

She leaped from the bench to hug him, but his hug felt rigid and cold. "Claire," he repeated, "We've got to talk."

She backed out of his arms. He was surely breaking up with her…

"I need to tell you something. I, um, I think we should sit down." He grabbed her had and pulled her back. She could barely look him in the eye.

"I really, really like you. But lately… I don't know… I think… I think…"

Claire couldn't take it. Why the hell was e acting this way? "WHAT?! Just tell me! Do you like Massie or something? Everyone seems to these days!"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"I'm…"

"What?"

"Claire, I think…. I think I'm gay."


End file.
